


Flu shot

by tucuxi



Series: A Greater Compliment [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-22
Updated: 2010-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tucuxi/pseuds/tucuxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi discovers that there really are good reasons to get a flu shot, especially when your ... whatever-he-is ... works with small children. Iruka is slightly amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flu shot

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/kakairu/profile)[**kakairu**](http://community.livejournal.com/kakairu/) 2010 [Christmas Challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/kakairu/2732351.html)

Kakashi sneezed again, and Iruka stifled a smile at the look on his face: wearing a mask was a little less glamorous and mysterious when you kept having to yank it down like that. Kakashi had curled up on the sofa with a book and a box of tissues, and appeared ready to just wait this out. He was flushed, and a little feverish, and looked all together miserable. Iruka resisted the urge to ruffle his hair, and just handed him a mug of hot ginger tea

"When did you get your flu shot?" he asked.

Kakashi looked up at him. "What?"

"Your flu shot - if you got it early, they might have another one for the new strains that are going around."

"I didn't get one." Kakashi sipped his tea, and Iruka sat up a little straighter next to him.

"You - why not?"

"I've never gotten one."

"Kakashi, it may have escaped your notice, but I spend all day teaching." Kakashi just looked at him. Iruka sighed.

"I always get a flu shot," he explained. "Otherwise I catch it from one of my kids. Pre-genin are probably the world's best germ vector."

Kakashi sneezed again. "I never get the flu," he protested. Iruka just handed him a tissue.

"Now you do," he said. "Occupational hazard of kissing a school-teacher." He dropped a kiss on Kakashi's forehead, and went to grab another mug of tea.


End file.
